Zoom: Earth 2 (Teddy Sears)
History Origin Hunter Zolomon also known as Zoom is an extremely powerful Villain and mysterious Metahuman Speedster from Earth 2. He was created by Harrison Wells of Earth 2 when the S.T.A.R. Labs's Particle Accelerator in Central City was turned on and exploded creating Metahumans such as himself and many others. Some unknown time of making his first appearance in Central City he gained knowledge of The Multiverse and other Speedsters of other Earths. With this knowledge he became obsessed with killing them all, becoming The Fastest Man Alive and the only Speedster in all of The Multiverse. Earth 2 War War with Harrison Wells Having made his presence felt on Earth 2 he then turns his sight on Harrison Wells. He attacked Central City College and had taken prisoner Harrison Wells' daughter Jesse Quick. He subjects her to torture and demands to know why her father left her and traveled to Earth 1 which she claims she doesn't know. However, she does tell that her father will kill him. Scoffing at the idea and complementing on her loyalty to her Father, he tells her he doesn't know what fate he has planned for her and her father. War with The Flash Finding Earth 1 After the opening of The Singularity then soon after The Breaches connection Earth 2 and Earth 1 he soon learn of The Flash of Earth 1. Even though he wants to kill him and become the only Speedster in all of The Multiverse. He decides of a plan of sending Metahumans to kill The Flash for him in return he would bring them home. His first Atom Smasher but he is soon defeated and killed by The Flash and his Team. He next sends Sand Demon but the same result happens The next Metahuman he sends King Shark results in the same failure but not by the hands of The Flash, his Team but instead by Harrison Wells of Earth 2 which surprised him. Sending Doctor Light Having had failures with all the Metahumans he had sent and the arrival of both Harrison Wells he decides on more personal approach with the next Metahuman he sends to kill The Flash. He sends Doctor Light who is the Earth 2 version of Linda Park who on Earth 1 (The Flash) is The Flash's ex girlfriend. However this plan ended up failing, with Doctor Light being captured and imprisoned in The Pipeline. Attacking The Flash Planning his next move in his War with The Flash something unexplained happened and he was contacted by Linda Park posing as Doctor Light claiming to have killed The Flash. Seeing right through what this real was an in fact a trap instead of taking the bait he decided to wait until the time was right to attack. Once he knew everyone's guard was down he arrived on Earth 1 and kidnapped Linda Park to lure The Flash which worked perfectly. After trying and nearly killing Linda Park until The Flash saved her. After that he began battling The Flash were he brutally and merciless beat The Flash close to death by paralyzing him. He was briefly interrupted by Harrison Wells who tried to shoot him with Speed Dampening Darts, however, he caught them. He declared himself The Fastest Man Alive and stabbed them in The Flash. He then tells Harrison Wells he was next. Having won the fight, he dragged The Flash's body all around Central City to the Central City Picture News, Central City Police Department and back to S.T.A.R. Labs showing everyone what he did to The Flash. However before he could kill The Flash off for good he was shot in the neck with a Speed Dampening Dart by Cisco Ramon injuring him temporarily but not before he was able to escape. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Connection': Zoom's physiology was altered, granting him access to The Speed Force. **'Superhuman Speed': Zoom is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. According to Harrison Wells, Zoom is at least three or four times faster than The Flash. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Because of his immense speed, Zoom's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He was capable of easily reacting to, and catching a bolt of lightning thrown by The Flash. **'Superhuman Durability': Zoom is capable of withstanding high levels of physical harm, and suffer no injury, such as when he fell hundreds of meters to the ground, and got up quickly and unharmed. **'Superhuman Agility': Zoom's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. **'Superhuman Stamina': Zoom possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. **'Superhuman Strength': Zoom is capable of effortlessly exerting great strength and force without utilizing his speed. He is strong enough to lift fully grown humans above his head with one arm, showing no strain, and breaking a person's spine with one strike. **'Accelerated Healing Factor': Zoom is capable of healing at a very fast rate and much more efficiently than regular humans. **'Accelerated Perception': Zoom is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. **'Electrokinesis': Zoom's body generates great amounts of electricity, even if he is not moving at super speed. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Barry threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to grab as a tangible object, and throw back at him. He can also transfer electricity into people, as shown when he stabbed Harry with his claws and electrocuted him. **'Phasing': Zoom can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase through people or objects. **'Time Travel': Zoom can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. **'Dimensional Travel': Zoom is capable of moving fast enough to travel between alternate dimensions. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Zoom is incredibly agile and able to perform acrobatic flips with ease. *'Deception': Zoom was able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. *'Genius Level Intellect' **'Science' **'Physics' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Basic)': Zoom is a skilled hand to hand combatant and uses his speed and strength to his advantage while fighting. Zoom utilizes his powerful punches, accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements while in combat. *'Intimidation': Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. Nearly all of the Metahumans from Earth 2 fearfully speak of Zoom. *'Tactical Analysis': Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. He also thought of a complex plan that would allow him to steal The Flash's Speed. Appearances The Flash *Season Two **"The Man Who Saved Central City" (Cameo) **"Flash of Two Worlds" **"Family of Rogues" **"The Darkness and The Light" **"Enter Zoom" **"Legends of Today" **"Running to Stand Still" **"Potential Energy" **"The Reverse Flash Returns" **"Fast Lane" **"Welcome to Earth 2" **"Escape from Earth 2" **"King Shark" **"Trajectory" **"Flash Back" (Cameo) **"Versus Zoom" **"Back to Normal" **"Rupture" **"The Runaway Dinosaur" **"Invincible" **"The Race of His Life" *Season Five **"What's Past Is Prologue" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The physical appearance of Zoom, is quite different than his comic book appearance. In The comics Zoom's Costume is basically that of The Reverse Flash that Professor Zoom wears which is Yellow and Red. In this incarnation Zoom has more of a demonic figure that is more reflective of The Black Flash. *The Story Arc in which The Writers crafted that Zoom would be masquerading as a younger version of Jay Garrick. While holding the real Speedster in captivity and subsequently seeking a cure solution for the detraction effects "Velocity 9" has had on his body. Is very reminiscent to the DC Comics Character Dr. Edward Clariss aka The Rival who is essentially Jay's Reverse Flash Villain nemesis who attempted to recreate the formula process of Garrick super Superhuman Speed by using "Velocity 9" He dawned a darker version of Jay's traditional attire committing crimes around the city until he was eventually defeated by The Flash. Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters See Also *Zoom: Earth 2 (Teddy Sears)/Gallery *Zoom (Teddy Sears) *Zoom Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Zolomon_(Arrow:_Earth-2) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Zoom Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters